


Journey to the past

by GlitterEm



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Amnesia, Gen, Hospitals, Orphanage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27688357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterEm/pseuds/GlitterEm
Summary: Logan wakes up with no memories. He finds Roman, Patton and Virgil in the orphanage he gets put into and togheter they try to figure the past out.
Kudos: 1





	Journey to the past

The room was quiet. There was a small beeping noise in a never broken rhythm. The room was mainly white and empty. Nothing a small teenager would like. There was a tv on the wall on the other side of the room. A window with blue curtains closed. In the room, at the middle of the left wall, stood an uncomfortable but adjustable bed. A small boy rested under the thin blue blanket, some wires stuck to his arm, leading to a stand. Holding two bags of fluids. The room had been like that for a while now. The only people entering were nurses and a doctor. 

The boy blinked. Looking around the dark room. He had no idea where he was, what time it was or why he was there.   
“Hello?” it came out as a dry whisper into the void. He tried to get up but his body felt too weak to do so. He looked up at the dark ceiling. Until he heard the door open and some noises from outside. “Hello?” he tried again.   
“Hi” a gentle voice answered. Turning on the light. “Sorry for the light. We need to have it on for now. How are you feeling?” She went to the side of the bed. Fixing something that he couldn’t make out.  
“I- Uh… Good… I guess?” He frowned, trying to get used to the light. “Where am I?”  
“At the hospital. I’m going to get your doctor to properly check up on you, okay? It won’t take long.” Soon the nurse was out of the room. Dimming the light slightly before. 

It had felt like forever before the nurse came back in with a doctor. Closing the door behind them as the chattering outside also vanished. The nurse stayed a bit away from the bed. She was holding a clipboard as the doctor put on some gloves and turned to face him.   
“Good afternoon Logan” The doctor said casually.   
“What?” He saw the doctor’s frown. “Oh, me?”  
“Yes. That’s your name, isn’t it?”  
“I’m- Yes… Well I guess so…”  
“Hm, well. I’m Doctor Hoekstra, I’ll make sure everything goes smoothly from now. How about some tests?”   
“What happened?” His eyes went between the nurse and the doctor.   
“I was about to ask you that”, the doctor moved the bed up a bit so, Logan apparently, sat up. “But you don’t seem to know that. Any information about yourself? We couldn’t find an ID for you.” He sat there wordlessly. What did he have? He had a name, Logan according to the doctor, he had a body like everyone else. He had- he had- nothing. Nothing. He shook his head. What was he supposed to say anyways, lie maybe, but that would be wrong. So how did they know his name? If he didn’t know, how could the doctor?   
“You did take a pretty hard hit… Lucky to be alive huh? Let’s take a quick-”  
“Why would you say that? That I’m lucky to be alive?”  
“Oh…” he glanced over at the nurse. “An accident happened, pretty big one. You and a woman were in a car… I won’t tell all details now-”  
“Where’s the woman? Who is she?”  
“She didn’t make it. She knew you somehow because she asked about a Logan. Of course we can’t confirm the relation since… Well. We’ll tell you later when you feel better. Now, let’s continue the tests.”

Two days had passed slowly. Most had seemed fine, except for his right leg that was still hurting, it had been nearly broken, and his memory. The memory was the hardest. No matter how hard he tried to remember nothing new would come up, all he could remember was the cold hospital room. The news didn’t say anything. It was as if the accident was forgotten and over a year ago. So the past two days had been spent laying in bed and watching documentaries, sometimes talking with a nurse or Doctor Hoekstra, but no answer about the accident. On the third day Logan heard the door open like usually. He sat up, thinking it was lunch that came in, but instead it was the doctor and another man.   
“Hello Logan. I’m here with Emile Picani, he’s here to give you some information. I’ll leave you two alone.” He smiled before turning to close the door as he walked out. Logan watched as the other man took a chair and sat down next to him, still facing the smaller boy. He had a pair of brown glasses, blue tie to the white shirt and brown hair. A gentle smile on his face.   
“Hi, Emile Picani” he held out a hand and Logan wasn’t sure why he had said the name again.   
“Logan” he took the hand as Picani shook it.   
“Nice to meet you. Of course it would have been better under other circumstances…” He took a deep breath and sat straighter. “I’m from the Sanders Home, an orphanage a bit away from here. We have been ordered to take you in as soon as you can get out from the hospital.”  
“Why? Don’t I have a family?”  
“I’m sure you do. The police have been searching around for anyone knowing about you, however over this time no one has contacted them about a missing son or wife or other family member. Doctor Hoekstra says that you should be able to get out of here in just a few days. If no family member has contacted us you will be taken in until further notice. Is that understood?” Logan nodded. But he mainly just wondered if it was true. Was he without family or did no one want him?

Two more days passed before Logan was let out from the hospital. Picani had gotten there to pick him up. Logan had gotten dressed into a slightly oversized tshirt and a pair of jeans that Emile had taken with. The car ride to the orphanage felt long. Emile had talked about the children there, the teachers that came every week, the caregivers and how a schedule could look like. He had made a lot of puns and references that Logan didn’t fully get. Logan had looked out of the window. The city passing by with people going on their day, working or being with friends on the sunny day. He wondered if he lived there. Had a family in one of the apartments who had missed their son being missing. He wasn’t sure how long. Maybe he had a family in one of the apartments who just didn’t care about him, left him alone to die but failed.   
“Here we are.”


End file.
